Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Remake
by ToonFanJoey
Summary: An alternate version where Scratte never exists and Scrat has no subplot. After finding out he was responsible for the meltdown and unleashing a world of dinosaurs, most of the surface animals form an angry mob on Scrat, and he hides in the dinosaur world, where he meets a weird weasel named Buck who befriends him.


Author's note: Attention, everyone. Here is an Ice Age-related fanfiction that has Scrat as the main focus that I started in December 2015, and it has him doing something else other than the separate acorn plots that have nothing to do with the main characters' plot. I'm sick and tired of no one else bothering to do any stories about a saber-toothed these when they're worried about characters like Buck, Diego, Shira, Sid, Peaches, etc. Most of folks don't mind saber-toothed squirrels not getting a happy ending...why? Just why?

Now this story would have Scrat speaking, even if he didn't in the actual films, but to me, he should have in the sequels. If any of you don't like the idea, then either be mature and respectful about it, or just not comment or read at all! (sarcastically) Nothing like a good "your story sucks" or "you retarded idiot" to brighten the day, right?

This story is a different version of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.

Remember how the first teaser involved him releasing the nut from the solid ice, only to have him end up in the dinosaur world? Well, that was before Blue Sky decided to create Scratte just as another excuse not to have a better interaction with Manny and the herd than just some random unimportant animal they meet and will never again.

While I think Scratte is a cute and attractive character, she didn't need to be created as another rival, and she was pretty much a waste of a good important plot. It would've been better if she was created to be Scrat's mate or if she was created as a non-prehistoric _Over the Hedge_ character as a love-interest for Hammy. Back before I was introduced to Scratte, I never thought she'd be existed but I was hoping there would be an _Over the Hedge 2_ with a female squirrel that's not a rival, but I'm getting off-topic.

This version is basically be a version without Scratte. This is, as if Scratte was never created and the movie followed from the original teaser trailer, and for the good plot possibility that was never used: after Scrat escapes the Dinosaur's mouth, the other animals discover that Scrat is responsible for opening the entrance to another dinosaur world and the accidents in the previous two films, resulting in all of the animals to form an angry mob (except for Ellie, Crash and Eddie, the only animals who don't want to hurt him.) And don't worry, Buck will be in it. He'll also befriend Scrat and teach him how to defend himself against dangers of nature; to be a second Buck, if you will.

I want to point out that I own none of the characters in this, except for maybe a couple small cameos later on.

Anyway, let's get started at least with this remake.

* * *

Prologue:

Somewhere, in the era of the Ice Age, a cold and snowy wind was blowing across an area, with a trail of small footprints leading to something.

"ToonFanJoe Productions Present"

The camera followed the trail of footprints up to Scrat, who was trying to make it through the wizard trying to reach something. What that thing was would be his acorn. You see, he was a lonely squirrel and all he had for any allies was an acorn that he tried to store for the winter, but due to many misadventures he's had with it, such as causing disastrous cracks in the unstable icy land, he always loses it in the process. He's always been trying to reclaim it from anything, even another animal, but he's never kept the hold of it. He is still bound to keep it though, because it is the only thing he has.

"Based loosely on the actual version by Blue Sky Studios and Twentieth Century Fox Animation"

He kept on trudging through the snow, when he saw the acorn lying somewhere, though it was covered in ice and snow surrounding it. Scrat smiled in delight, before he grunted and groaned trying to get to the acorn through the blowing snow. The wind kept trying to blow him back, while he still tried to stay firm to the ground. The wind, however, sent his big jaw up in his face, before it blew the squirrel back.

However, he managed to get back on his feet and continue to reach the nut still stuck inside the snow, but this time, by crawling. Once he was close to the acorn, he slowly got up to reach for it, but then a wind blew past him. When that wind and all the other winds were gone, there stood Scrat, all frozen solid in ice and snow. Then, his two eyeballs popped out and were the only body parts free to move around. So, Scrat decides to tilt his frozen body with the use of the weight of his big buggy eyeballs, over to his acorn.

His frozen arm got a hold of the stem of the acorn and used all his eyeballs' might to lift him and the acorn out of the ice and snow. Once he did, some hot steam came spraying out of the spot, which melted the snow and ice off of him, to his relief. He sighed in relief and relaxation, as he hugged his acorn and closed his eyes.

However, his happiness was short-lived when he realized that he and the acorn was standing above air, floating. Scrat didn't feel the ground with his feet, so his eyes widened in worry. Then, both he and the acorn fell through the big hole melted fastly in the ice, thanks to Scrat pulling the acorn out. Scrat screamed as he fell though the hole to whatever lies below. It was a long fall as he kept on screaming.

He fell through the big icy ground and a big pack of clouds. When he came through the clouds, he screamed still, with his eyes still shut, before he opened them and found he was falling in some underground jungle world that's been lost for years. He thought it looked nice, until he hit a tree nearby, which caused him to bounce off another branch, and another, and another until he and his acorn slid down a long object which appeared to be a tail of something.

The acorn rolled off, while Scrat remained laying on the tail, dizzily. Then the tail started moving, as Scrat came to his senses and noticed. He looked very worried as the tail curled up and moved towards its owner, with Scrat trying to hang on. The owner, to Scrat's surprise and further fear, was a large, brown female dinosaur. To be precise, a Tyrannosaurus-rex, or t-rex for short. She looked at Scrat clinging onto her tail, and glared, before roaring at him, causing him to scream.

Then when the roaring and screaming stopped, Scrat breathed frantically and heavily as the dinosaur used her tail to bring the frightened Scrat to her wide-open mouth.

Scrat looked very scared, knowing where this was going. So before anything else, the t-rex dropped him into her large mouth and closed it shut.

Once he looked inside the mouth, he was worried further. How was he going to get out of there and reclaim his acorn?!

"Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs"

(End of Prologue)

* * *

Well, the remake has begun, but it probably won't be completed, due to two things: 1) an article from a website about the "Key to Ice Age's success in a nutshell", and 2) I can't figure out what would happen next, as in I don't know how Scrat should meet up with the herd. So I guess this was a waste of time.


End file.
